Remember Me
by Anette555
Summary: Bruce is still grieving over Rachel's death and he hasn't shown himself outside for a long time. One day he remembers and the memory of someone you love can never leave you. A different Bruce/Rachel lovestory, which may be more tragic. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

So here is my second attempt to write a Batman/Dark Knight fanfic. It's about the relationship between Bruce and Rachel, only with a little twist. :) And don't worry - I haven't abandoned my other fic, I'm just out of ideas. Hehe.

Some of this story takes part between BB and TDK and some post TDK. Hope that's okay.

Here is some info so that you'll know what's going on, because I have some kind of made my own version XD

_Short time after Rachel told Bruce they could not be together because he was Batman (in Batman Begins), she met Harvey Dent, the new D.A. of Gotham. They started dating and later she became his 'girlfriend', much to Bruce's disliking. After some months dating Dent, Rachel left with him to travel the world for some years. Bruce thought he had lost her to this man, until one strange day when she returned, not knowing he was going to lose her again.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**...Post TDK**...

Death was something everyone in the end has to go through, a pain and sorrow that has to be felt at some time a life. But he had never thought he would feel it for her. She was gone and he was supposed to have saved her. He had been determined to keep her safe. But he had proven himself useless.

_It was like he was sitting on a cloud, so soft and precious that he could not understand why he was allowed to be close to something so rare. It was then he realized that he was not touching a cloud, or even sitting upon one. He was touching bare skin, her skin. Skin he had longed, that had recently become his._

_She began tracing her long fingers over his face, which made him shiver. She looked up at him, giggling. Her voice was carried to him, just like music of different kinds. He could not quite understand what she was saying, but the sound of her voice would always make him happy. Her eyes connected with his, and it was like looking into the great magnificence of the sky, every star shining for her._

His eyes opened wide, in the hope that he would wake to those glorious eyes. But he saw only a blank white ceiling and a few rays of light coming through the somewhat dirty windows. He closed his eyes tight again to salvage the last bit of her that he had left. Now they would only be memories.

This morning, as he rolled out from his bed, he tried to not notice the cold, empty floor that was next to his warm bed. But why was he thinking of that? She had never slept in this house for nearly three years. Three agonizing years, and now she would never sleep, nor awaken, again.

He pulled on the same clothes he had worn yesterday, not even caring to see if they were clean. There was no reason to care about anything anymore now that she was gone. And this time there was no hope that she would come back.

He passed the mirror without a care. If he had dared to stop and look, he would have only thought of the times when he had taken care of himself only to please her. There was no longer a reason to do that; her eyes would never get to see his face again. His black fringe fell down in his face, greasy and untidy. His health didn't matter to him anymore.

He grabbed a bottle of whiskey that waited for him on the other side of his door, leading into the long, empty hallway of his great manor. With one flick of his thumb he popped the top on the bottle and downed a long drink. It burned as it strained down in neck, but he needed it to forget. Four gulps later the bottle was empty and he flinched as his throat began to catch fire.

But as he stepped outside in the sunny morning, he was just looking for something more that could be a distraction.

He had barely made it out the door when his knees began to buckle, his feelings overwhelming him to his break. He crouched down at the entrance to his manor, his hands curled into fists. Pressing his knuckles to his head, he strangled back the sobs that were threatening to wrack thorough his body. But there was no use.

He had no count of how many tears he had felt for her. She had always had the ability to make him lose himself in his emotions. Right now was only one of many breakdowns she had caused.

He pulled his hands away from his face and wrapped them around himself, like if he was trying to shield himself from the prying eyes of the world. Teardrop after teardrop fell from his eyes and hit the disgusting ground he was crouched over. How had it come to this? He had sworn to himself, had begged and begged to ensure her safety. And now everything had gone to hell.

He tried his best to not remind himself of how he would stand on this place, waiting for her to come around the corner. How many dawns and evenings had he waited for her? Many, he could be sure of that. The knowledge of this place, because this place, was enough to bring back the flood of memories that he had tried to hide away from his head. But there was no use; she had been determined to make her own presence known, just as she had in life.

**

* * *

**

_**Several Months Earlier**_

The rich and famous billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne had just come out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around the lower half of his body he ran his fingers through his now clean and shaggy black hair. He reached out and rubbed off the fog from the mirror, curious to see his own reflection. He sighed. His skin was not so pale, but it still was a bit livid. Maybe not so strange since he had not been out from his manor for months, at least not as Bruce Wayne. He studied his muscles; they had grown a lot after he had become the Batman.

He walked casually out from the bathroom and into his bedroom, stifling a yawn. It was really quite in the early morning, but Mr. Fox had called him about a meeting he just had to attend and he had to be there at 10 AM sharp. Looking up he realized that he had not seen Alfred this morning and he strolled down to the kitchen. But there was no Alfred. He gazed around himself when he suddenly saw a small piece of paper placed on the kitchen table. Picking it up, he read the elegant script.

_Dear Master Wayne._

_I have gone to England for a short break. My brother Wilfred called me late last night  
and told me that my niece Daphne was very ill. _

_I'm sorry for that I didn't tell you in a more proper way.  
You were asleep and I considered it at your best to gain some sleep._

_If you'll need me back before I return you can always make a call. You know where to find me._

_Please take care of yourself._

_Your faithful butler,  
Alfred._

Alfred had finally taken a day off. It was not that he did not deserve it because he truly did. And Bruce was okay with it. The feeling of being alone in this great manor with only his thoughts pleased him. Snickering, he went back to his bedroom. He was just about to search through his dresser for a nice suit when a knock on the door made his head pull up. It was probably another journalist, lurking around to see if they could get a celebrity bite of the rich playboy. They showed up almost every day, curious about why he had locked himself inside his manor for a so long time. He could not stand them.

He went down, flung open the door and leaned against the doorframe impatiently, remembering that he still had to find some food.

She tilted her head and gazed down at the towel, then on his bare chest before she put an elegant hand over her mouth to muffle the giggles.

He jumped about a meter in the air before he quickly closed the door and ran up to his bedroom. He flung the towel away and caught a suit which was folded on a chair. He had the trousers halfway zipped when he realized that this suit was one of the expensive Armani suits he had. _Whatever_, he thought rapidly.

He pulled one white button-up dress shirts up and quickly put it on, letting the jacket remain. What was she doing here? He had not seen her for almost two years, and Rachel Dawes had always been one to plan ahead. Or warn head, for this situation.

He yanked up the door, terrified that she had gone and left. But she was still there, grinning at him. She studied his clothes and her smile grew even bigger.

"Hi Bruce. Say you're looking elegant this morning." Her voice had matured since the last time he had heard her speak, which was when she whispered a soft goodbye the day when she left to travel with Dent.

"Yes, well… You caught me at a very inconvenient time. I'm on the way to work." He was pleased to see her reaction at his own voice as he spoke. It had deepened since the last time he had spoken to her. It was most probably because of his time speaking as the Batman. Although de did not really speak as him; it was more like growling. "Can I ask why you are here this morning?"

She folded her hands behind her back, taking a deep breath before she ducked past him into the hallway. She sat down on the edge of a couch standing in the hallway and smoothed out a wrinkle on her blouse. "I really hoped that I could tell you something."

He closed the door behind her, ever so slightly irritated over that she had walked in just like that. But he remained calm and collected as he spoke. "Alright, but please make it quick."

"I wanted to… say sorry … for the way I behaved at our last meeting. I should have listened to what you had to say, but I shut you out. I've regretted it very much, and my conscience hasn't fully hushed down since. So here I am, saying sorry." She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a small smile.

Of course, this was the least he had expected that she would say. It could have been one of his greatest hopes for this thing to happen, but he had never imagined it actually would. His eyes were bigger than usual and he forced his mouth closed.

He cleared his throat. "I admit that I didn't quite expect this. I, uhm, assume that I forgive you. I didn't really blame you for being angry with me though. I realize now that it is completely my fault."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you forgive me," she said in a relieved voice as she rose up. "And to ensure you understand the full extent of my honest apology, I thought we could eat breakfast together.

Bruce placed a hand on his stomach. There was surely food in the kitchen, but he had to admit to himself that he was not such a great cook. Considering that since Alfred was away and he didn't want to put Rachel to cook, it would be nice to eat a decent breakfast, especially since he was in the company of Rachel.

He nodded his head. "Okay, but I must be at work at Wayne Enterprises at 10'o'clock."

She took his hand, so warm and small compared to his, and within a few seconds they was standing in front of a café with had a very good reputation, not so far away from Wayne Enterprises. After leading him to a small table in the shadow, she went to go to grab some food inside.

Bruce looked around himself, suddenly realizing that several journalists and reporters he knew were eating their breakfast at the same café. He scooted himself up against the wall, trying to hide away. He didn't want some journalists to ruin this breakfast with Rachel.

Just then she came back with their meal. "Scrambled eggs and bacon," she smiled warmly as she placed it in front of him.

They ate their food in silence until he had finished every bit on his plate. "How have you been?" He spoke in a towed voice as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"I've been better," she mumbled. She gazed up at him and he was surprised to see her eyes shine in tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked anxious. His hand stretched out and unconsciously grabbed hers that was resting on the table.

She gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It was Harvey. We recently ended our relationship."

"Oh," Bruce snarled and pulled his hand away from hers. "So you thought you needed a pity meal with an old friend, huh? You know I don't like Harvey that much."

He was surprised when she seized his hand and put it up to her face. Her skin was so soft under his palm. He was afraid she would not like the feeling of it, but her desperate grip told otherwise.

"No, don't you see? I think I was the one who made a mistake. I was blind that time when I left you and went off with Harvey. But I see things now that I should have done a long time ago. I'm pretty sure you were the person I was supposed to be with and I don't care about Batman." A tear ran down her pure cheek, and he used his thumb to wipe it away.

"Well," he said and tried his best to not sound cheesy. "I'm glad you can see it now."

She gave him a tear wet smile before she became overcome with laughter. "I cannot believe I just poured my heart to you like that, but it felt good. She softly poked the tip of his nose.

Her eyes and soft touch still had the same impact on him. He knew what this feeling was and it washed over him like rain, soaking him to the bone. He would do anything for this girl, even putting away his duty as Batman. This girl deserved to be treated better than any other. To him, she was a pure and holy dove. He wouldn't let anything bring her harm.

**

* * *

**

She took his arm and pulled him down to the bed beside her. It had been four months since she had come into his life, just like a shooting star that had filled his night sky. He had not realized how lost he had been without her. She placed a light kiss on his forehead and smiled once more her confident and warm smile. He would never let go off her. Putting his arm around her he pulled her up against his chest. This was how it was supposed to be.

"There will always be the two of us, Rachel. I will always look after you," he whispered softly.

She smiled up at him; her eyes sparkled and brightened up her face. That night she fell asleep in his arms, but he was awake all the night. He had heard the Batsignal go off many times, but he didn't care. He had to stay here with her. He would never take his eyes away. She was perfect and beautiful as a star. But the best of all was that she only belonged to him. She was his.

_Only his._

**

* * *

**

**Please review. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**  
Heres the next chapter. Enjoy reading and please review. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight! It belongs to one and only Christopher Nolan, the most briliant director ever!

:)**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

"You're so lame." Rachel chuckled as she pushed Bruce playfully up against the rail to the pier. It was cold, so she had wrapped her up in her winter coat and her purple earmuffs stuck out from underneath her brown hair.

Bruce had always thought people didn't go to the beach during the winter season, since the water was like ice and the wind made it impossible to find a warm spot. However, he had learned that Rachel was a beach person.

"Can we go now?" He pulled the coat around himself in a desperate attempt to keep his body warm. "I'm about to freeze to death."

She gave him a gentle smile that made sure that the next complaint would never leave his mouth. If she wanted to be here, so would he.

To his surprise, she wrapped him in a bear hug. "I will never let that happen." They stood and embraced each other like that for a while, so that their bodies could keep them warm. But to him it didn't really matter anymore, all she needed to do was to beam and he would feel warm immediately.

He kissed her on the forehead as he pushed her little closer, making sure that the wind would not destroy this moment. She snuggled her head between his neck and shoulder and let out a happy sigh. The sound of the ocean washed over him and his heart was about to burst with mysterious happiness. He knew, and would soon have to admit out loud something he had not wanted to meet for a long time. But now he felt that she would feel the same way, too.

_He loved her._

**

* * *

**

She had stretched her feet out over his lap as they lay and relaxed on the couch at Rachel's apartment. The couch was large and good, and it seemed like they were all alone, since Rachel's roommate Sarah had gone to the cinema.

He knew he had to tell her how he felt. It had seemed so much easier in his mind, but now he seemed terrified.

"Rachel," he started, and tried to keep his voice firm. "I have to tell you something."

She pulled her head up from the pillow she had been resting on, her eyes fluttering open from her light nap. "What is it Bruce?"

He cleared his throat in a desperate attempt to gain some more confidence. "I think that, well … I'm really bad at saying this kind of things, but I think … No. I know that I love you, Rachel." He could feel the small blush rising up in his cheeks, but he was satisfied with himself. His voice had not shaken and he sounded determined, as if he had meant it ... As he had done with every cell in his body.

Her eyes immediately fell to the floor and she sighed. "It's sweet of you, but I'm not sure if true love really exists. Well, not for me anyway."

"But it does! It's right in front of you. Remember that you're not blind anymore." He didn't care if this was going against something she personally believed in, she just had to understand.

But she shook her head. "Maybe one day, but that day is not today." Helplessly he watched as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry I'm such a bother for you." She looked away while she desperately tried to not cry. And the last thing he wanted for her was that she would cry for him.

"You're never a bother," he said softly. He gently pushed her legs under him and leaned forward. He placed the lightest kiss on her lips and felt the surge of accomplishment as she smiled.

**

* * *

**

It was streaming of sunlight through the bright, clean windows, and it gave him more light to that he could see her. He rolled over to see her face and smiled to himself, while he watched her sleep. Her mouth was opened wide and her hair was just a mess. But he didn't care, she was still absolutely beautiful.

He gently kissed her on the shoulder, which woke her up. "Good morning, he whispered sweetly. He pulled the sheets tangled around her arms away so that the cool air would help her to wake up.

"Too early," she groaned and made a useless attempt to sneak back under the covers.

"Oh, no you don't," Bruce said and slowly pulled her up to his chest. She grumbled something incoherent and rested her head against his bare chest.

He couldn't resist enclosing his arms around her. Her skin was so soft and so elegant. It was as if he was in his own personal heaven. Because he knew that everything he would need was her. He could still not understand that she was his, and he hers.

She turned her head up against his face and giggled. Her dazzling eyes stunned him, and as she ran her fingers over his muscles, he knew that he was shivering. She looked back up at him and grinned.

"You really have turned into a very beautiful guy."

He let out a hearty laugh. "Actually, yesterday at one of the meetings at Wayne Enterprises, there were two ladies who asked if I met someone. They offered me their phone numbers, but I told them to keep it. I'm pretty sure they just did it since I'm _the_ Wayne." He cleared his throat. "I think one of them was that woman who always was on that talkshow together with Mike Engel. That blonde, you know…"

Her face fell a little. "I remember her, she was super gorgeous." There was a long pause as she traced the circles on his palm. "Maybe you should give these women a try–"

"No," Bruce interrupted sternly. "You know what? No other girls in the world may believe that they can be compared with what I have right in front of me."

He watched hear smile happily, but he became aware of the hint of sadness in her eyes. But he forgot as soon as she kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**  
I would like to thank my readers for reading this story and I'm very thankful for the reviews. You are the best.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

**...Still before TDK...  
**

His heart was pounding in his chest as he approached the door to her apartment, with the ring in his shirt pocket. Her apartment was hidden away in a quiet street, yet not so far away from the bustling city life. The apartment was in a building along with many others, but she still lived together with her friend Sarah. A few rose bushes were planted outside on the way to the backyard, and a grey cat was sitting outside the red front door. He knocked on the door, feeling his heart begin to speed up double time. He had been waiting for this day for a long time, ever since he realized that how he felt for her had gone deeper than any feeling he had had before.

He stood straight up when Rachel's friend, Sarah, opened the door. "Ah, hello Bruce, you're looking very handsome this morning."

Bruce smiled and thanked her. "Can I ask where Rachel is?" he asked nervously. He tried to ignore the negative feeling he got when the girl's face fell.

"I can't believe it."

"What's wrong?" This time he didn't even bother to try to hide his fears. Something was going on, he could not refuse it.

Sarah blinked a couple times before she pulled the door closer to her. "I'm afraid I thought you just had come back to pick up your jacket which you left here the last time you were here." She handed him the jacket that Rachel had bought for his birthday.

He took it silently. "Where is Rachel?"

She breathed deeply. "She's gone. She left this morning with Harvey, her boyfriend? She has probably told you everything about him. They are so cute together. They have dated since last year." It looked like she understood how broken Bruce felt by looking at his face. "She told me you two were just friends…"

"We were," Bruce lied quickly. He had always liked Sarah since he had met her and he did not want to worry her. "Just relax, I knew everything." He plastered the most fakest smile as he continued. "I just wanted to tell her that I would like to meet her next week, since we had plans to meet for lunch. But it seems like she has already gone. Thanks anyway. Goodbye." And with that he turned around and quickly made his way down the walkway and down to the road.

That was when the rain began to pour down over him, as if the sky was trying to calm him down. It did not seem to work, because apparently his own personal heaven had left him this morning with another man. He felt disgusted with himself for having honestly believed that she had come back because she wanted to, not because she felt vulnerable in her own relationship. But the biggest reason why he felt disgusted with himself was that he was still completely in love with her.

**

* * *

**

He didn't even care to call for Alfred to pick him up as he slowly walked in the downpour. Like the rain sinking into his long-sleeved shirt, it was finally starting to sink in that she had never been his at all. She had always been Harvey's. Everything she had led him to believe was the opposite of the truth.

He placed a hand over his shirt pocket and let his own fresh tears drip from his eyes, blending in with the rain. She had never been his, and she would never be his. The ring was now worthless. He was very tempted to take it out of his pocket and throw it to the side of the road.

But he didn't. It would always be the last memory of what he had shared with her, of the glow of what he had felt for her, and the undeniable fact that she also might have felt something. That was all he could hope for.

**

* * *

**

**Please review.  
~Anette  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**  
I'm sorry to say it, but this is now the end of this story. A thank you to all my readers and to your reviews. They are very kind and I'm glad. So thank you all.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It had been two long, miserable months since he had seen her, since he had heard her musical laughter. He was not sure on how he had made it so far. What did he have to live for anyway, a glimpse of her around the corner? But he had not been out looking for her. He would stop himself from doing anything that could cause her pain or worry her in any way.

If she was happy with Harvey, then so be it.

* * *

The window was open and he could not remember the last time he had ever cared to close it. It was dirty, but he hadn't bothered Alfred to wash it. In fact, his lack of effort started to show itself with everything he did. It was like the only light he had had to see with had been blown out, and now he was only wreathed in darkness.

To his surprise, a small piece of paper flew in through the window. He grabbed it from his bed as it started to fall to the floor. He folded it up and gazed at the elegant handwriting which was written down.

_For four months I was not blind._

He tilted his head to his side in confusion. And then the answer hit him as hard as the time he had seen her standing in the doorway early that morning. For four months she had been in love with him. For four out of the so long time they had been together she had returned his feelings completely.

So she had been his. Not as long as he had thought, but they had loved each other and been caring for each other. And for now, that was all which meant something.

He smiled to himself as he enfolded the paper and put it down in his pocket. He had a hope now. Maybe someday she would understand that her feelings for him never really went away, and that she could find real happiness with him. They had shared so many good moments during these ten months and rarely some bad ones.

This was a small hope which presumably would never happen, but he knew that it was enough to hold on with, just to know that she was out there, and that she had loved him in return.

* * *

**...Post TDK...**

But now all hope was lost. Now he was just a grimy man, crouched over the ground. She would never come back to him, and she would certainly never tell him that she would be back together with me.

But it didn't matter anymore. She had been murdered.

He was disgusted with himself. He had failed in keeping her safe. He hadn't really cared about Harvey, but as long as no hair on her head was touched then he could sleep at night. But this was all useless. He should have found out about it earlier. He should have known about what the Joker would do, so he could had done something more on trying to protect her. But again, he had failed and instead of making things better, everything had gone straight to hell, _again_.

But that was not the biggest reason why he was disgusted in himself. The biggest reason was that even though she was dead, her body cold and her eyes not having all the emotion and life, was he still clinging to the pathetic hope that maybe her, or anyone, would love him back to the whole that he had loved them.

But thinking on how things were, he thought that would never happen.

* * *

The harbor smelled of salt and fish. He didn't like this place; it always reminded him about her. All his hope was lost.

Slowly he pulled out Rachel's ring from his pants pocket and with all his might, he threw it into the ocean.

**_The end_**

* * *

I hope the ending was not so bad. I intended it to be a tragic story and the  
whole story kind of tells the same story as the films, only in a different way.  
I wrote this story because I did not like how it was in the films between Rachel and Bruce.  
I hope you all enjoyed my story and please, read my other story if you find it interesting.  
Thank you.  
**~Anette**


End file.
